Labrain
'Labrain '''is the primary antagonist and final boss of Super Smash Bros. Extreme's adventure mode, Extreme Labyrinth, and the leader of the Extreme Legion. Labrain is responsible for the death of almost all of the fighters, and then killing most of them again a second time later on in the story. Labrain is a being of incredible power, being able to dispatch every fighter in the game with little effort. Labrain is considered even stronger than Tabuu, Master Core, Galeem, and Dharkon. When paired with Master Hand and Crazy Hand, Labrain becomes even stronger. It will take a tremendous amount of effort to stop it, and very few can withstand its power. Additionally, Labrain and Master of Craziness share the same soul. HP Values * Very Easy - 600 * Easy - 700 * Normal - 800 * Hard - 900 * Very Hard - 999 Attacks A majority of Labrain's attacks is inspired by bullet hell danmaku patterns. Specifically, some are based on danmaku patterns from the game Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. When Labrian reaches half HP, it will fracture the stage in half vertically and flip the dimensional plates. When it reaches quarter health, it will fracture the stage horizontally. *'Extreme Snap - '''Labrain's most powerful attack, very similar to Tabuu's off-waves. Master Hand and Crazy Hand will appear in the background, Labrain will charge up energy through its veins, and the two hands will snap their fingers, instantly KO'ing the fighter. The only way to avoid the attack is by jumping off-screen during the attack and then quickly jumping back in to avoid taking off-screen damage. *Labrain centers its eye, then shoots laser beams out of its veins and spins, while shooting rings of energy balls out of its body. *Labrain shoots an energy ball at the ground, and when it explodes, it shoots curved lasers out to the sky. *A giant ball of energy slowly spins around Labrain, shooting out rings of energy balls. *Labrain shoots out yellow cutters in a counterclockwise motion. *Rows of yellow knives appear next to Labrain on both sides, then come homing down onto the player. *Several rings of energy balls pop out of the player's location, then close inward. *Lasers shoot out from the side, then from the top of the stage. *Labrain shoots out 2 to 4 spheres of large energy balls that circle outward. *Labrain shoots out a large yet slow ring of energy directly at the player. The ring shoots out small lasers that envelope the entire stage and spin around with incredible speed. The player must dodge/air dodge into the ring in order to avoid the lasers. *A ball of energy surrounded by smaller balls of energy flies around the stage shooting lasers, while Labrain simultaneously flies around the stage. *Labrian darts around the stage multiple times, and each time it stops, it shoots out 4 lasers that create explosions when they come in contact with a fighter, the stage, or the borderlines. *Labrain repeatedly teleports around the stage, shooting out rings of energy balls each time it appears.